Percy Jackson Book one : Clash of the Titans
by TheNamelessMember
Summary: AU. The story of Percy Jackson, the demi-primordial, son of Ouranos. My version of the PJO series. Not overpowered Percy. [Percy x Piper] ! Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

# Percy Jackson Book one : Clash of the Titans. #  
>AN: Hello, everyone! I welcome you to my second fanfiction, and if you're an old reader from The New Wielder, then Welcome Back! I will udpate my other story, just be patient. Right now, I'll focuse on this one, beceause the New Wielder is nearly complete. Anyway, this will be a trilogy. I will definitely not overpower Percy...at all, but don't worry, our hero won't be a sissy. I really don't feel like writing : " Percy snaped his fingers, and turned Zeus to ashes."<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of PJO. ( I just realized that no chapter from my previous story has a disclaimer, seems I forgot them.)

PROLOGUE Ouranos, the ex-king of the universe had reformed his conscience. He wasn't depleased that his sons overthrowed him, he was finnally free from being the father of horrible monsters. For a moment, he wanted to have revenge on Tartarus and Gaea, but he knew that it would annihilate humanity, so he decided not to leave a son he would be proud of, he went on earth, to the modern world to see how humans changed. Not only he was pleased by what he saw,- humans fascinated him for some reason, he was impressed that they could live without any ability at all-, but he fell in love. He sired a child, a demigod, but he left the mortal who had his heart, to spend the eternity in the Void. His human lover thought he was a mortal, and he knew it was better this way. -  
>New York Sally Jackson, a recent widow, gave birth to her child two weeks ago. Her husband died in a car accident, and he left her with their child. She was now in her hospital bed, her baby in her arms.<br>She smiled. The baby - the boy- was all what she had left. She gazed at her son. He had blue-white eyes, a rare colour. She named him Perseus, Percy for short.  
>When Sally left the hospital, she lived with her son in a small appartement, in New York. She worked in a close shop, and got enough money to live properly. -<br>Percy grew up, and he never new what meant to have a father. He had jacket black hair, which was always messy, blue-white eyes. He was tall and strong for his age, and at 10 he was already higher than his mother. When he was 7, his mom lost her job. She became desperate when a guy she knew, Gaby Ugliano, "became close to her". Months later, she married him.  
>Gaby was nice to Percy for the 30 first seconds, but in a week, he got Percy to hate him, and Sally to doubt if she really did the good choice by marrying him. A year after her wedding, Sally got a new job, as Gaby barely fed his family. She sent Percy to many boarding schools, but he was expelled each time.<br>END OF THE PROLOGUE

Percy - 13 years.  
>New York, September, 9th 2008.<br>Third Person's P.O.V.  
>Percy woke up in his bed, sweating. He just had another crazy dream, and like each time, he couldn't recall it. He looked at the clock - 6:27 a.m. He groaned and closed his eyes. Only three minutes before he had to wake up. As always, he heard the alarm about three seconds after he closed his eyes, or so it seemed to him. Percy got up, and he went to the bathroom. He washed his face and grabed some random clothes. He put them on and went downstairs. As always, he didn't find anybody, his step-father Gabe was still sleeping, and his mother was exausted from her work, so she was still sleeping as well.<br>Percy hated his step-father. Gabe always slept to midday, spent most of his time drinking beer or playing poker. Percy wondered how Gabe got money, but he preferred not to know. Thankfully, Percy was going to a boarding school, so he wasn't gonna see Gabe for months.  
>Was he a troubled kid? Yes, you could say that. You can take any moment of his life to prove it. Percy was never excited about doing anything in the future, he hadn't many ambitions. He wasn't emo though.<br>Today was his first day at Yancy. He hoped he wouldn't get expelled this time, beceause he never lasted more than a year in the same school.  
>Percy jumped in the first taxi he found, and after twenty minutes, he arrived at school. It was similar to all the schools he ever went to, but he felt different about this one. He easily found the common boredroom; a girl showed him where it was. Arrived ther, he put his bags beside an empty bed and sat. He looked around, it was pretty simple. Beds were arranged into straight lines, there was a small table next to each bed, nothing more. Percy sighed, and the bell, anouncing the beginning of his first class rang. He entered class and sat at a empty spot. He didn't pay much attention to the teacher, as usual, and looked through the openned window. The rest of the morning was pretty normal; Percy was ignored by most of his schoolmates, and he didn't care. At lunch, he sat alone, and didn't notice the teenager who was staring at him anxiously. As he was eating, the same guy came to him and sat beside him.<br>- Hi, he said. My name is Grover Underwood. Percy gazed at the guy in front of him. He had curly brown hair, a small beard and he had croches.  
>- Hi, I'm Percy, nice to meet you.<br>Grover gave him a shy smile, and broke the silence.  
>- So... what school were you going to last year? He asked, while eating his apple.<br>- Goode, replied Percy. It's very far from here.  
>- Yeah, I heard of it...why did you leave it?<br>Percy's expression darkened.  
>- I was expelled, he muttered quietly. Grover didn't seem to be taken back, and continued.<br>- And...why, may I ask?  
>Percy's white-blue eyes glared at him, and Grover immediatly regreted asking.<br>- Uh...I...kinda...shot our schoolbus with an armed canon...  
>Grover rised eyebrows, and he was about to laugh, but he restrained himself. He was pretty sure now that he had a demigod in front of him, so he had to befriend him.<br>- Wow...well...thank gods we don't have one of thoose here, he joked.  
>Percy smiled, and sighed.<br>- Yeah.  
>Percy's P.O.V.<br>As he was going to his class, he bumped into a girl. She fell on the floor, and cursed.  
>- Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to,he apologized and helped her get up.<br>She looked at him angrily, but her anger seemed to dissapear in a second. Percy gazed at her; she was alot shorter than him -pretty much like everyone in his class-, had chocolate-brown hair, kaleidoscopic eyes, which seemed to always change colour, and a beautiful face. She didn't say anything and kept staring at him. He realized it was the same girl who showed him the way this morning. He remembered he was late to class and broke the silence.  
>- Anyway,...sorry again, I am gonna be...I am gonnna be late for class, he stutered and walked away.<br>All the time until lunch, he kept thinking about her. When he saw her, he felt something weird. A tickling sensation in his guts, like adrenaline. At lunch, when Grover sat beside him, she came and sat at their table.  
>- Umm...hi, we didn't get a chance to meet each other, she said. Percy blinked a few times and stood there like an idiot, until he could finally talk.<br>- Oh, yeah, right...I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you, he managed to say. The girl smiled and Percy flinched.  
>- I am Piper Mclean, she replied. - Mclean? Like the actor? Asked Grover. Piper sighed.<br>- Yeah, that's my dad, but don't tell anyone please.  
>- I never saw you around, he said carefully.<br>- I know, she said, I came her a bit late...  
>- Really? So...what brings you here? Percy asked.<br>- I was expelled from my last school beceause I was accused to steal school propreties, she muttered quietly.  
>- Not bad, he smiled. Piper gave him a curious look.<br>- I shot our schoolbus with an armed canon, he smiled. Piper laughed, thinking he was joking.  
>Percy still had the weird sensation, but lesser. He felt natural and easy when she talked, as if they were old friends. They talked together, and Grover joined the conversation after he finished eating his enchiladas.<br>At the end of the day when Percy was lying on his bed, he felt easier than usual. It was the first time he got not only one, but two friends at school. Percy's only problem were his classes. He had big troubles in maths and latin, but he really liked his latin teacher, Mr Brunner. Mr Brunner was the only teachers that Percy felt easy with. He was an old man on wheel chair, but he was still a nice guy, who had a scence of humor.  
>During the following weeks, Percy did his best to be well behaved, but it didn't go as he wished. He got in many troubles for protecting his friends -especially Grover- from bullies. And he also became closer to Piper, as he had a crush on her.<br>-Grover-  
>Grover was on his bed .<br>At the beginning, he went to school beceause of Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite. Chiron told him she was going to show up at Yancy. Then Percy came.  
>Grover felt uneasy each time he thought about who could be Percy's godly parent. He had blue eyes different from Thalia, a solid built that made him look at least one year older than he was, rude beauty, and Grover could smell him miles around. He was probaly a son of Zeus, but he radiated a different power than Zeus's kids, so he immediatly told Chiron about it. The old centaur was shocked when Grover told that Zeus sired a child other than Thalia. So he went to the school, used the mist, and he watched over them. Grover relaxed a bit when he knew that Chiron was gonna help him. - A week later.- Percy was in class, trying his best to pay attention. Mr Brunner was talking about the Trojan war; and he made it look interesting.<br>- ..., can you answer this question, Mr. Jackson? He asked.  
>Percy, who didn't hear it, felt embarassed.<br>- I am sorry, sir, can you repeat the question? He said, hoping for the best.  
>- Why Paris was abondonned by his mother? The teacher repeated.<br>- Um...beceause she...had a dream, and she was told that the dream meant her child would be the downfall of her beloved city, right? He answered, not sure about himself. Mr Brunner chuckled.  
>- Correct, but I hope you pay more attention next time, the latin teacher said.<br>Piper gave Percy a unnoticeable smile, and he smiled back to her. He felt his cheeks become hot whenever her gaze met his. The bell rang, and they went to the school cafeteria. When he entered, he found Piper hesitating between fried meat and carots.  
>- System rebooting? He joked. Piper jumped in surprise, and looked at him.<br>- I don't eat meat, she declared, and went to sit at their usual table, where Grover was eating enchiladas. Percy smiled, and sat next to Grover.  
>- Did you take meat on purpose? Asked Grover and Piper in the same time, both irritated. Percy raised his hands.<br>- It's not my fault if you're both vegetarians, he laughed. Grover gave to Percy's plate a pitful look, and Piper put a hand on her noose.  
>- I can't support the smell, eat fast or go away, she said.<br>Percy chuckled and started eating. They ate in silence for five minutes.  
>- Since when do you know about mythology, she asked . Percy rolled his eyes.<br>In the afternoon, it was announced that the school was organizing a trip. The next day twenty one children, two teachers in a bus, were heading to the art museum.  
>Percy was sitting in the schoolbus, with his two friends, Grover, and Piper. It was rainy day, and the grey sky announced a storm.<br>Percy liked the rain, and he always felt comfy whenever he heard thunder's loud roar. He looked through the window. They were halfway to the museum. Percy looked at Piper; she was reading a book and Grover was...eating enchiladas. Percy was about to turn to the window again, but something - half eaten peanut butter sandwich - landed on Grover's lap. Percy turned to see who threw it, and he spoted a ginger girl. It was Nancy Bobofit. She gave him a innocent smile, her teeth yellow as if she never washed them. As he was about to get up and give her a lesson, Grover put a hand on his shoulder.  
>- It's okay Percy, he said calmly.<br>- No it's not! Percy replied furiously. - Yes it is, besides, I like peanut butter.  
>Grover made him sit again, and Percy tried to control his anger. But a moment later, an apple - or what was left of it- hit Grover on his head. - You're dead Bobofit! Yelled Percy. Grover, who wasn't bothered, made his friend sit again.<br>- Percy, it's okay man, she's not worth it, he said.  
>Percy sat again, and looked outside. The bus stoped as they arrived. They got out and entered the museum. Mr. Brunner was leading the tour. They arrived at the greekroman mythology section, and the students quickly lost interest.  
>Nancy made a very mature comment about the statues of naked men, and it really bothered Percy.<br>- Will you shut up? He snaped at her. He said it out loud, and Mr. Brunner stoped talking. - Do you have a comment, Mr. Jackson?  
>- No, sir, he said, blushing.<br>Mr. Brunner pointed to scene sculted behind him.  
>- Can you tell what is this ingravure representing? He asked.<br>Percy recognized it, and he relaxed a bit.  
>- It's Kronos eating his kids, right?<br>- Yes, and he did this beceause...?  
>- Uh...Kronos, the king of the Titans, didn't trust his childs, the gods, so he ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock instead. When Zeus grew up, he forced his father to vomit the other gods...<br>- Ewww! Said a girl behind him.  
>- ...and then, there were a big war between the gods and the titans, and the gods won, he finished.<br>- Huh, nerd, chuckled Nancy. Piper glared at her, but Percy didn't pay attention to her, he was still looking at Mr Brunner.  
>- As if it would be useful in real life, muttered Nancy to her friend.<br>- And why, Mr. Jackson, would this information be useful in real life, like Miss Bobofit suggested?  
>- Busted, grinned Grover.<br>- Shut up! Nancy hissed, her face as red as her hair.  
>- Um...I don't know sir, replied Percy.<br>Mr. Brunner looked disapointed.  
>- Half credit, Mr Jackson. Kronos was cut to million of pieces by his childre with his own scythe, then they threw his remainings in the depth of Tartarus, the lowest and worst part of the underworld. On this happy note, we can all go to lunch now.<br>- Such a happy note, muttered Percy.  
>The students went to the exit, leaded by Mr Brunner. They were eating close to the entrance of the Museum, some were throwing bread to the birds, and Nancy was, as always, trying to steal something from an old lady. Percy sat at the fountain with his friends. Nancy seemed to loose attention of the tourists, so she decided to bother them. She threw what was left of her sandwich on Grover's lap and said:<br>- Hey Piper, did you make a rain dance or something? 'Cause it would explain the storm.  
>Her friends laughed and Piper's hands curled to fists. Percy looked at Nancy with pure anger. He tried to calm down, but not avail. Thunder boomed, and a lightning hit the closest tree, which was extremely close to Nancy. The students started to scream of fear, and they all went to hide in the museum. Except for Percy, who was staring at the tree hit by lightning.<br>- Percy, come on! Screamed Piper. She catched his hand and draged him inside.  
>- What the hell was that?! Asked Nancy once they were inside.<br>- The tree attracted the lightning, it can hapenn. This is why you mustn't hide under trees when there is a storm, said Mr. Brunner, but he was staring at Percy in diseblief. He was sure now he had a son of Zeus infront of him. An incredibly lucky one.  
>The students ate their lunch inside, while the rain was falling. The rest of the day was normal, no lightning hit close.<br>When they came back, it was almost midnight. Percy walked lazyly to his sleep room.  
>But in his way, he passed by a door and heard Mr Brunner talking. It wasn't his nature to eavesdrop, but he listened to the conversation.<br>- ...sir, I am worried about Piper and Percy, but mostly Percy. Until now everything is doing well, the Kindly One didn't spot them...yet.  
>It was Grover's voice.<br>- Very well, but remember, Grover, if one of them dies, you won't get a second chance, and I can't do anything about it. - As for Percy, it's a miracle he didn't attract any of them. I believe he is a child of Zeus, but we can't be sure about it.  
>Percy took a step back. He was unsure of what he just heard. They were threatened by something? And he was the son of Zeus?! He really thought his teacher was nuts, and so he ran, as fast as he could.<br>Percy spent the whole night thinking about what he heard. It had no sense, so he concluded it was joke, even thought he wasn't sure of it.  
>On the morning, he did his best to act as if he didn't hear his friend's voice talking with Mr Bruner, but it was harder than it seemed.<br>Right before class , Percy took Grover apart.  
>- Have you seen any Kindly One lately? He asked. Grover jumped in surprise.<br>- I-I don't know what you're talking about, he replied, a hint of fear on his face.  
>- Grover, I heard Mr Brunner talking to you, today. So, care to explain?<p>

AN: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Review! As I said earlier, it will be a long trilogy. I have no idea of how boarding schools work, so don't blam me if there are mistakes.  
>I am planning to make 3200 words at least for each chapter, with...13 chapters, at least. I also want you to tell me: do you want Percy and Piper to: Start dating early in the story? At the end of this story? Or wait to the sequel? Or even let it to the third book? Well, you tell me!<br>Peace out!  
>TNM® <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Helloooo! I can't thank you enough for the favorites and follows. So I decided to udpate right now. **

**Note: Your wish is granted, they will date in three chapters at most.**

Percy stared at Grover, awaiting for an answer. But his friend shook his head.

"No Perce, that's impossible. You have dreamed."

And he left Percy standing there. During the night, Percy thought about what Grover said. What if it was true? What if it was a dream? He let go of this thought, hoping Grover was right, and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was still thinking about what he heard.

He was distant and agressive all the day, and, in algebra class, when his teacher told him that he had to pay attention, he became insolent: he called Mrs. Dodds an old fat lady, and he got a detention for this.

The next day, in detention, he had to clear all the used exercice books. It was long and boring. When he could finally get out, he found his friend, Piper, awaiting for him. He was surprised to find her there, but he was happy to see her. She draged him to a isolated place and murmured in his ear:

"I think we should do something about Mrs Dodds." Percy raised eyebrows, and smile a genuine smile.

"So? What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Set her on fire" declared Piper "follow me!"

They were going to the floor reserved to teachers, and althought Percy didn't want any trouble, he still wanted to revenge from his algebra teacher. Entering her room, they found no one, thankfully. Percy understood her plan.

"You want to burn the whole apartement?" He smiled. Piper shook her head.

"No, only her trouser...or you know what? Let's add some other horrible clothes." she replied. She took an lighter, burned the old lady-dresses and clothes on the bed and let it on the grounds.

"We don't want to have a too big fire, just a small one to freak her out." he added. Piper smiled, and heard foot steps, she turned to Percy, who watched her with a panicked expression. Percy grabed her by the hand, and draged her in the closet, just as the door openned. Mrs Dodds entered, saw her trousers burning on the grounds, and screamed. She got out, screaming for help. Immediatly, Percy and Piper got out, and ran away, holding hands. Arrived to the exit, they stoped to catch their breath, and looked to each other. They burst out of laughing in the same time. For ten minutes, they just laughed, savouring the moment.

"The...look...on...her face" he said between gigles.

"Yeah...I saw it" she replied, and calmed down.

They both sat on the grounds, next to each other.

"We sould do that more often" declared Percy. Piper looked at him, and laughed.

"Yeah, we really should" she smiled.

At that moment, the fire alarm rang, and they were soaked with water.

"But next time, we will take something, you know, if it start raining."he joked. Piper chuckled, and cleared her throat.

"We should get back now, before anyone notice..."she said. Percy nodded and realized they were still holding hands. They broke apart, blushing.

Percy helped her get up, and they walked together, an akward silence between them.

As they were walking, Grover bumped into them, panicked.

"Guys! Where were you? I was worried-"

He was cut off by Percy.

"That monsters would find us before you?" He suggested. Piper laughed, and Grover nodded with a serious expression.

"Anyway, did you know? Someone entered Mrs. Dodds' room, and burned some of her clothes, he said, no idea who it could be?"

His tone was suspicious, but Piper gave a fake-offended look.

"And what are you suggesting? I was awaiting for Percy to get out of his detention!" she exclaimed, and something in her voice made Percy almost believe her, and he would have, if he hadn't been with her. Grover seemed to buy it, and let go. Percy shared a look with her, and they both gigled.

Weeks passing, things got worse for Percy. He sucked in mostly all classes, and even studying all night didn't help him. He was dyslexic and couldn't do anything about it. He was in a horrible situation, beceause bad results meant that he was gonna be in another school the next year, and that he would be separated from his things got even worse when, at the end of the third summester. It was in the middle of the night, he went to drink water, and on his way back to his bed, he heard someone screaming; it was a girl. Percy didn't bother waking up anyone, he directly went to the source of the scream. Nothing. He decided it was part of his imagination, but he heard it again. He walked and walked, until he could clearly hear the screams. It was in the gymnase; he pushed the doors .The lights were on, and, in front of him, Piper was on the grounds in her pyjamas, looking at something infront of him. At first, he didn't understand.

"Hey Pip's. Did you have a meat nightmare or something?" He said. She jumped in surprise and looked at him. At the same moment, a giant bat- yes, a bat- came from God knows where and flew toward him. Percy's eyes widened whe he saw the disgusting creature. It was very large, had grey skin and a bald head, with no ear or nose, just big, red eyes and a mouth with sharp yellow teeths. He barely dodged her claws; he jumped aside but they left a deep cut on his left arm. The bat landed ten feets away from him and said in a rasp voice:

"I am starving from demigod flesh, you two will be perfect snacks!"

Percy didn't wait another damn second, he grabed Piper by the hand and draged her out of the gymnase. They ran as fast as they could and stoped only when the monster's creams stoped.

"What...the...hell...was...that thing?!" Said Percy, breathless.

"I...don't know...I woke up...and it was infront of me...I thought it was a nightmare, but then I realized...nobody woke up, even when I screamed. I ran, and then it followed me..." she said, and her voice broke.

Percy was sweating. This was NOT one of his stupid dreams.

"Well, I think we should, wake up a teach-" he started, but he stoped when he saw the monster behind Piper.

"What is it?" She asked. "Run!" he muttered.

"What?"

"RUN!"

Piper openned her mouth, but she stoped when she heard the growl behind her. They ran away again, and they arrived at the school exit.

"And now what?" Said Piper. The monster let out another growl and propulsed itself toward them. By instinct, Piper dragged them both out of its way, and the beast crashed on the door, destroying it. They got out of the school, and now they were running in the streets, until they stoped to a dead end. Percy turned around and saw the monster.

"Die, honeys!" The bat said. This time, it was Percy's turn to react. He pushed Piper aside. The monster grabed him, and he felt incredible pain where the claws pierced his skin.

"Percy!" Screamed Piper.

"Run!" He yelled back, his visions clouded beceause of the pain.

But suddenly, the monster droped him with a scream of agonny. Percy looked at the beast, the lower part of its body was burned and sparkled with electrecity. Percy felt a tickling sensation and looked at himself, mini lightnings coursed through him. He didn't know why, but his hand was attracted to the sky. He raised his hand, and thunder boomed. A disproportional lightning came down on him. Thunder illuminated the city, and the trash around melted. But he realized something else. His wounds healed at the contact of lightning. He lowered his hand and pointed it at the bat as if he had done this a million time. Nothing hapenned. The monster growled, and Percy hoped that a lightning would come out of his hand - or from anywhere actually-, and it surpisingly hapenned. A deadly lightning bolt shot out of his hand and turned the beast to ashes. Percy blinked and looked around. It was as if a bomb exploded here.

"Percy?" Said Piper casually. He looked up; she was there, in her pyjamas, not even a scratch on her beautiful face. She didn't aproache, as the grounds were melted, and Percy got up and walked toward her. He suddenly felt exhausted, and he almost fell, if it wasn't for Piper. She helped him stand.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Here, let me help you..." She said. She passed his arm around her shoulders, and put an arm on his waist. Percy was too tired to be embarassed. They walked to the school, and she leaded him to the infirmary. Of course, nobody was there. Percy sat on the grounds and leaned to the wall. Piper was on her knees and she put her hand on his forehead.

"Percy, do you want me to call for someone? You're pretty hot."She said, clearly worried. Despite being exhausted, Percy grinned.

" I know I'm hot, no need to remind me." He said. Piper couldn't help but smile.

" Percy, what was that bat thing? Why did it let you go?"

" I don't kno-

"And how did this lighting came out, just like that!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know..."

"And what was that bat thing?!"

"I don't know, Piper, I don't know. I have no idea how the lightning thing worked, and I definitely don't know what was that thing" he repeated.

"We should tell someo-"

"No! "He interupted. "Nobody would believe us."

" But-"

" There is no 'but' Piper. We can't tell someone 'Hey, I just vaporised a big talking bat last night with lightnings, crazy, huh?' I think we souldn't talk about what hapenned today. It's better."

Piper sighed in defeat. She looked at him, right in the eyes. Although Piper would never say it out loud, she had a slight crush on him. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Pip's, what are you doing?" Percy asked after a moment. She blushed and took back her hand.

" Do you feel better now?" She said, as a weak tentative to change subject." We should ask a doctor, no need to tell him how-"

"I feel better" he lied. He got up, and offered his hand. She took it and stared at him for five good minutes.

" You just saved my life and I didn't thank you."she said" I would have died there if you didn't come"

" It's nothing, you would have done the same." He replied. " At least I hope." He added. Piper rolled her eyes, and she went to her room. When Percy came back to his bed, he thought about what just hapenned. He was pretty sure this was what Grover was talking about, but he quickly fell asleep. When he woke up, he had a terrible headache. He sucked in class even more than usual. So much that Mr. Brunner took him apart before lunch.

"Mr. Jackson, you must work harder, I will accept only the best from you" he said with a serious expression.

"Yes, sir" replied Percy. Mr. Brunner nodded and left him. Percy went to lunch with a terrible sensation.

"Not hungry?" Asked Grover. Percy shook his head and Grover took what was in his plate. Piper sent him a look that meant : 'Do I tell him?'. Again, he shook his head and looked at Mr. Brunner who was talking with Mr. Nicol. He noticed something weird.

"Where is Mrs. Dodds?" He wondered out loud. Piper looked around.

"You're right" she said " she isn't here." Grover gave them weird looks.

"Who is Mrs. Dodds? Are you guys playing a trick on me?" He asked with a smile. Percy looked at him as if he had grown another head.

" Our algebra teacher" he said slowly "you've got to be kidding me. You forgot this bitch?"

" Percy! " exclaimed Piper. Percy raised his shoulders.

" If there is no Mrs. Dodds, can you tell me who is our algebra teacher?" He asked Grover.

Gorver pointed to a blonde women that Percy never saw, and said " Mrs. Kerr, of course. Are you guys playing a trick on me? " he said incredulously.

Percy frowned and looked at Piper. She had the same expression.

For the rest of the day, everyone kept acting as if Mrs. Kerr was always the algebra teacher, and Mrs. Dodds never existed. Heck, even Mrs. Kerr talked to Percy as if she knew him. But it didn't stop him, he kept asking her questions, until he got a detention.

It seemed that Mrs. Dodds or no, he still sucked in algebra.

When he got out of his detention, Percy heard for the second time Grover and Mr. Brunner talking. This time, he immediatly ran to the girls common boredroom, and, before all the astonished students, he dragged Piper out.

He didn't care about her protests, and he brought her to the room where his latin teacher and his friend were.

" What the hell are you doing?! " Said Piper. Percy put a hand on her mouth and pointed at the door.

" Listen!" He said in her ear. Piper gave him a curious look.

"...you think the Mist is enough?" Said Grover in the other room.

" I hope so. The year is almost finished, and then we will bring Percy and Piper to Camp. But be careful Grover, the Kindly One almost killed them, even with us around. We should pray that no other ones will come. Percy is obviously the-" Mr Brunner stoped when the grounds crackled under Percy's feets. Percy and Piper both ran away in opposite directions as quietly as they could.

When he estimed he was far enough, Percy stoped. He was sure now...all this was related...Mrs. Dodds and the Bat-monster thing...Grover was hiding something from him and Piper. Something big. Piper and him became closer and closer, mainly beceause Grover was acting weird. He always looked as if he was being attacked, and consantly sent nervous looks around, and of course, he kept acting as if never existed, just like everyone else, save Percy and Piper.

Sadly, he didn't have much time to think about it. The exams aproached, and he had to focuse. It didn't go quite as good as he hoped; all of his results were under his expectation. Way under. He only had one exam left; latin. Percy studied hard for this one, even if an A wasn't gonna save him, he did it beceause he really didn't want to see Mr. Brunner's disapointed look. One day after his exam, Mr Brunner took him apart.

"Mr Jackson, don't be sad to leave Goode... it's for the best."he said.

His tone was kind, and he looked as if he didn't know what to say.

" I mean, you do not belong here...it was just a matter of time."

Percy felt a weird sensation. His favorite teacher, the one that trusted him, just told him he sucked.

"Uh...I want to say...you musn't be frustrated, you're not normal after all-"

"Thanks for reminding me, sir!" Percy exploded. He didn't wait a moment and he left his teacher there.

The last day of the year, Percy was preparing himself to go back home, after failing horribly. He couldn't wait to see his mom, but he still felt sad to leave his friends.

Everyone else was talking happily about vacation, and Percy was the only one who was not excited.

- - Piper - -

It was the last week at school, and since Grover wasn't the best comany lately, Piper wanted to spend her day with Percy.

She found him sitting, on the stairs leading to the common boredroom, thinking about god knows what. He wore a tight black tee shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of regulat shoes. Darn, he got an athletic build through the year.

He was deep in his thoughts, whe she sat next to him.

"Hey" Piper said with a smile. Percy looked at her.

"Hey" he said, smiling. He thought about something cool to say, but not avail.

"Where will you go this summer?" She asked him. Percy raised his shoulders.

"Nowhere, I'll be doing stupid chores to earn money, then I'll worry about what school I will go to..." he replied "How about you? Going in a privet jet to Hawaii?"

Piper playfully punched his arm.

"Nah, I will be staying at home...my dad is a jerk, he always send Jane, his secreter, to take care of me" she said, looking at her shoes. Percy raised eyebrows.

"You never talked to me about your dad."he noticed, then he quickly added "But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Piper looked at him, and gave him a weak smile.

"My dad is always busy or travelling, I don't think I ever catched his attention for more that ten seconds." She said in a sad tone. " As for my mom, I never met her. She left him a couple of days after my birth."

"My dad left us before my birth. So now, my mom is married to a douchebag. She is always working at her shop to feed us, beceause my step dad is either sleeping, playing poker with other douchebags, or drinking beer with them." He said with a smile. Piper felt astonished. She never thought Percy could have family issues too...

He suddenly passed an arm around her shoulders and pressed her to him.

"Who needs a dad, when you have friends." He happily said . Piper felt a warm sensation in her heart. She never experienced a relationship such as this one. Of course, someone had to break the moment.

"O-M-G!" Said a female voice. They both turned around to see Nancy at the top of the stairs.

" OMG! You're DATING?!" She yelled. Before any of them could say something, she ran upstairs screaming " PIPER AND JACKSON ARE DATING! OH MY GOD THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"So much for maturity." Muttered Percy.

"Yeah, it would be good to have some intimity." Nodded Piper. Then she realized what she said.

" Uh..I mean.." she said, blushing as they broke apart.

"Did you think about it?" She suddenly asked.

"About what?" He replied back. Piper rolled her eyes.

"About what hapenned that night with the big bat and all..." she said.

"Oh! Umm...no, I still think we shouldn't tell anyone." He responded.

The school trip was organized for the last, they were going to the Grand Canyon. Piper was sitting in the now familiar schoolbus, with Percy and Grover . She looking through the window. The day was sunny, with no clouds around. It was a perfect day, or it would have been, if it wasn't her last day with her friends.

They arrived at what seemed like ...another museum. 'It's always a museum.' Thought Piper. They entered the museum, and stoped randomly before unintersting ingravures. Sometimes, Mr Brunner would give extra informations about the history of each object, but he stopped when he realized it was useless.

A short guy, with brown hair aproached Piper.

- Yo Piper, he said with a white smile. Wanna come with Dylan? Don't bother with thoose loosers, you're lucky today baby!

Piper didn't have time to argue, he took her arm, and she sent a look to her friends. Grover was nervous as usual, and Percy had a weird expression ; he looked angry, but amused in the same time - probably beceause the guy was shorter than Piper, and they looked ridicoulous.

They kept roaming around the museum for about half an hour. Then they got out to the interesting part of the trip. It was a large platform, made of glass, so they could see the Grand Canyon under their feets.

- - Percy - -

Percy was really pleased. He felt in his element in this high platform. But there were still this jealousy bothering him, he didn't want to see Piper walking around with another guy. No matter how short he was. On the platform, the teacher gave each of them papers to complete, to "test their knowledge". Percy wasn't able to answer any questions, so he threw it to see how far the winds would take it. After half an hour, the weather became stormy, and the teacher announced they were leaving in five minutes. Percy didn't care, he went searching for Piper, who was still with Dylan.

All of a sudden, the winds became stronger, and the plateform was trembling.

" Hurry inside! You don't want to fall!" Shouted Mr. Brunner. The students didn't hesitate, they hurried inside, except for Percy and a few others. Piper and Dylan were holding the doors, which were closing beceause of the winds. The last teenager entered the museum, and they couldn't hold it anymore, the doors were closed.

" Percy! Come on" Yelled Grover. Percy didn't budge. He had a bad feeling about the short guy.

" Di immortals!" Muttered Grover."I am alone and they six-"

" Grover." Said Mr Brunner's voice. Percy jumped in surprise. He didn't see the latin teacher until he spoke.

" The extractors are coming, we will have to hold for only a few minutes." He said in calm tone. Percy looked at him. He didn't understand a single word.

As for Dylan, he was standing there, a smug on his face.

"Help me! We have to open the doors" Yelled Piper. Dylan gave her disdainful look, and replied.

"I don't help anyone." And, with a hand, he grabed her by the neck and threw her to the doors, then she fell on the floor, knocked out.

"Piper!" Yelled Percy. He ran toward her, but Mr Brunner stoped him.

" Don't worry, I will go get her. You will have to help Grover. I should have known that this was our monster." Grover nodded nervously, and took out a...flute.

In the same moment, Dylan transformed. He became higher, and was now 9 ft tall, his eyes melted into one, and his muscles became larger that a tree.

" A Cyclop." Muttered Percy.

"Yes indeed." replied the monster with a smile. - Bye, white teeth-

" Now, I hope you are ready to get smashed."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Darn, I am getting as mean as uncle Rick. **

**Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Well review! Seeya for next udpate.**

**Peace out!**

**TNM®**

**-still here? Review then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello. I'll start by this: to everyone who reviewed, followed/favorite and read the story, a big THANK YOU. I also want to personally thank Charle65 for his advices and support. You're right, I need a beta, as I am planning this first ebook to be longer and better written that The New Wielder. **

**Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy**~

Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Cyclop, just like the one in the myths, was running toward him like an elephant. He recovered from his surprise, and jumped out of its way. He looked at Grover: he was playing a song on his flute. The Cyclop put his hands on his ears and screamed in pain. He suddenly remembered Piper, who was still knocked out. He runed toward her, but another monster was on his way. It was...Percy wondered what it was. It didn't have a specific form, it was made of black smoke, and it had the shape of a man with wings. Like an angel.

"Where are you going, demigod? The fun just started." the angel said. Before he could react, Percy was sent backward. He landed on the grounds, his breath cut. Percy painfully got up and looked at the angel. Behind him, Piper woke up. She was very pale, but Percy understood what she was gonna do, as easily as if she told him. She jumped on the angel's back and tackled him to the ground. Beautiful, sweet, funny, and violent, Percy wondered if he could date her. He looked behind and saw Mr Brunner throwing something at him. Percy catched the object. It was pen. He didn't have time to see if his latin teacher was joking, beceause he heard Piper screaming. The angel had grabed her by the neck and threw her in the Grand Canyon.

" Say goodbye to this one."

" Go get her Percy!" Yelled Mr Brunner, who was shooting arrows -god knows where did he find them.- at the Cyclop.

"What?! How?" He shooted back, but didn't get any answer. Percy put the pen in his pocket and, without waiting, he jumped after Piper, thinking " I am crazy."

Percy wasn't afraid of heights, he was afraid of dying when he would crash one the surface. Thinking this was a bad way to die, he fell at superspeed, and felt as if his face was gonna melt. In a few seconds, he reached Piper who was desperatly screaming. Percy wraped his arms around her and closed his eyes awaiting for the impact. It didn't hapenn. Only a few seconds after he reached Piper, the winds died down. He openned his eyes. They were floating in mid air, 50ft before the grounds.

"P-p-percy."she stuttered. Piper turned to him, their nose almost touching. Her heart was beating so fast that Percy felt it through her clothes.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything" he replied. "I would have known if I could fly, "

He thought of him climbing in the air. Immediatly, they were lifted higher, and Piper let out a small scream. Percy felt as if he was surfing, so he concluded they weren't simply floating.

"The winds are supporting us." He said. Piper raised eyebrows.

"Well, tell the winds to get us baaaaaaaack!" She said, yelleing the last word beceause they were propulsed in air . They reached the platform in a few seconds and they gently landed.

"Piper, you can let go now..." said Percy with a smile. She smiled back, but didn't have a chance to talk, as they were both sent on the grounds again by something. They fell on the floor, with Piper on top of him. Percy tried to get up, but he could only get into a sitting position. Piper didn't budge, and her head slid on his lap. She was knocked out for good.

Percy gently pushed her aside and got up. The angel wasn't alone. There five like him now. As for the Cyclop, he was wraped with lians, Grover beside him, breathing heavily. Mr Brunner runned out of arrows, he was by Grover side handing him something. Percy took the pen out of his pocket. It was a regular, ball point pen. Percy took out its cap, hoping to see a miracle hapen. Immediatly, the pen transformed to a long, bronze sword.

"Ah! So you finnally decide to show up, demigod?" Said an angel. He turned to the others."Slaughter him!" One of the angels raised his hand, and a lightning shot out and hit Percy in the chest. This time however, he didn't fall, he didn't even feel a burning or anything. He actually felt stronger. The angel was astonished.

"There was enough to kill twenty men in this one! Who are you?!"

" It's my turn." Replied Percy. He raised his sword and charged. The angel barely dodged, but got a nasty cut on his cheek. Golden bloods were pouring out of the wound.

"Nice try. But it won't be enough." He spat. He raised his hand again, but suddenly stoped. The others, who were watching with amusement, had the same anxious looks.

"Saved by reinforcements." He murmured."We will meet again, Percy Jackson. I will, however, take this one." He said, gesturing to Grover. Grover didn't have time to run, only to squeal. The angel took him, and they all disapeared. Mr Brunner approached Percy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright ?" He asked. Percy looked at him.

" If I am...they took Grover! We have to help him!" He shouted. Mr Brunner shook his head.

" Grover knew the risks, he was doing his job."

" His job?!" Said Percy incredulously. At the same moment, they heard horses and wings sounds. Percy turned, and felt as if he was gonna faint.

"Ah! There they are." Said Mr. Brunner, satisfied. " The extractor team."

A chariot, pulled by flying horses, was aproaching them. Nothing weird. At all.

"What the hell...?" He started, but was interrupted. A blond girl, around Percy's age, jumped from the chariot, a dagger in hand. She wore a orange T shirt, and blue shorts. She had an athletic built, and she was almost as high as Percy. She gazed at him with stormy grey eyes, and looked at Mr. Brunner.

"Chiron! Are thoose the demigods you were looking for?" She asked.

"Yes, Annabeth. This is Percy Jackson, and Piper Mclean." He said gesturing to both of Percy and Piper.

"I don't see Grover...is he..." she started. Mr. Brunner nodded, and she looked down. But she quickly recovered.

"Get in, we don't have time until they come back." Mr Brunner got on the chariot, and Percy, reluctancly followed them, Piper in his arms, the bronze sword back to a pen. There were only one guy on the chariot. He wore a helmet, the same orange T shirt. Percy sat in an incomfortable position, sitting, Piper next to him, still unconscious.

" So...can anyone explain what the hell just hapenned." He said after a few minutes. Annabeth turned to him.

" You didn't tell him." She said to the latin teacher. Mr Brunner shook his head, and she sighed.

" You know about Greek Gods, right?" She said. Percy nodded.

" That they go on earth and sire childs?" Percy nodded again." Well it's true. You are a demigod, just like me, Butch here, and your friend." Percy took a moment to realize what she said.

"Are you kidding me ?" He said after a moment. Annabeth shook her head.

"Mythological monsters just attacked you, you are in a flying chariot, which is pulled by Pegasis, and you don't believe me?" Percy considered what she just said. It would explain a lot. He decided to think about it later.

"And...where are we going?" He asked.

"Camp Half Blood." Replied Annabeth." It's the only safe place for us demigods. Beceause when we grow up, mythological monsters try to kill us, as they are attracted by our scent. The stronger your godly parent is, the more monster you attract."

"And you said earlier Grover was doing his job. What is it supposed to mean?"

Annabeth looked sad at the mention of Grover, and it was Mr Brunner who answered.

"Grover was a satyr. Half man, half goat. His job was to protect demigods, like you and Piper. Don't worry. He doesn't have a mortal soul, he'll be reincarnated in a flower or a tree."

Percy remained silent for a good moment, until Piper woke up.

"Wha...where are we?" She said. Then she saw Percy smiling at her.

"We're in a flying chariot." He said. Piper took a good look around her.

"It's getting weirder and weirder...can anyone explain me? And where is Grover?" She asked. Annabeth repeated what she said to Percy, and explained to Piper why Grover wasn't with them.

"And...who is your godly parent?"

" My mother is Athena." Said Annabeth. "Goddess of wisdom."

"Oh...and how will we know who is ours?" Said Percy.

"When we get to camp, your parent will claim you. It can take some time, but eventually, you'll be claimed." Explained Annabeth.

"Eventually?" Asked Piper in diseblief. Annabeth rised her shoulders.

"Sometimes, the gods forget about us. They are gods after all."

"What great parents are the gods." Commented Piper. Annabeth looked at the sky, worried.

"You shouldn't disrespect the gods like that. They can hear you." Said Annabeth.

They kept soaring in the sky, until they started to loose in altitude.

"What's hapenning? Are we there?" Asked Percy.

"No. It's the storm spirits that attacked us. They have minor control over weather and winds...and they hold grudges." Said Mr Brunner. A lightning hit a pegasi, who disapeared in dust. The only one remaining couldn't support the weight, and the chariot started falling at a huge speed.

"We're close enough! The lake! The naiads will help us!" Yelled Annabeth. Percy remembered that once, his mom told him that falling on water from very high is like falling on stone. He just had enough time to think it would be really stupid to die like that. A moment later, they crashed. The coldness of the water was what shocked him more. He was expulsed of the lake and landed on the grounds, a hundred of faces staring at him. Percy blinked and sat. Annabeth was helping Piper get out of the water. Mr Brunner was still on his wheelchair, unharmed but soaked with water, and Butch was talking with a girl about the Pegasi that got struck by lightning.

"There is it. Camp Half Blood, Long Island." Said Annabeth.

"Long Island?!" Gasped Piper. "You mean we did all the way on this chariot?"

Annabeth nodded.

" Annabeth!" Yelled a voice. Percy turned to see who it was. A scrawny, blond guy was makingn his path through the crowd.

" I said 'borow it' not 'destroy it'!" He exclaimed.

" I am sorry Will, I'll fix it I swear." Sighed Annabeth. A beatiful girl with long dark hair aproached. She was about the same age as Annabeth.

" I hope they worth it." She said.

" Drew, every demigod is worth it." Replied Annabeth in a cold tone. Drew gave her an innocent smile, and took Percy's arm.

"Come on, honey. I'll be your guide." She said. Piper's hands curled to fists.

"Let him go, he obviously doesn't want you around." She spat. Drew's smile became even larger, and she completely ignored Piper. Percy, who didn't understand, freed his arm.

"How much time will we stay here?" He asked Annabeth. The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes.

"Ok, someone to take each of them around camp." She said. Drew let out a small laugh, and dragged a confused Percy away.

"Come on Piper. I'll show you around." Said Annabeth. Piper was still glaring daggers at Drew, but she followed Annabeth.

Piper was amazed by the camp. She really thought it was a wonderful place; with all the activities... and she started to wonder who was her mom.

"And thoose are the cabins." Said Annabeth.

The twelve cabins were disposed in a U form, each of them had a number.

"You mean, one for each Olympian?" She asked. Annabeth nodded.

" So they all have childs." She stated.

" No, there are two cabins built just as a symbol. Artemis's, the maiden goddess of the Hunt. And Hera's. She is the goddess of mariage, therefore she can't cheat on her husband." Replied Annabeth. They aproached a cabin, mostly decorated with girly stuff. Piper immediatly pinched her noose.

" What the..." she huffed.

" That's Aphrodite's cabin. Drew is the head counselor."

Piper looked at the cabin in desgust.

"They are not all like her." Said Annabeth." There are many daughters of Aphrodite who are great persons. Drew is just...childish."

"If you say it."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Asked Annabeth. Piper looked at her curiously, then she understood what Annabeth was pointing at.

"Wha! Uh...no, not at all." She said, blushing. Annabeth gave her a small smile.

"So...Artemis doesn't have any childs?" She said, to change the subject.

"No. Actually, she despise men in general, and she enjoys turning them to Jackelopes." Responded Annabeth.

Piper was disapointed. She did read a lot of things about Artemis and thought it would be cool to be her daughter.

" But there are Artemis's hunters. A bunch of immortal girls who hunt monsters and go on adventures." Said Annabeth.

" Sounds great!" Smiled Piper.

"But they are eternal maidens." Precised Annabeth." No boyfriend. Ever."

"Whoa, forget about it!" Exclaimed Piper. Annabeth laughed.

"Nevermind...so, Mr Brunner is the director?" Asked Piper.

"Call him Chiron. And no, it's not him, it's Mr D." Replied Annabeth.

"Mr D is the wine god." She added. "His father, lord Zeus, ordered him to stay in Camp for a century. Now come on. We'll get you a weapon."

Piper was at cabin eleven. Anabeth told her she would stay there until she got claimed. Personally, Piper thought the gods were the worst parents of all time. She saw many demigods in the hermes cabin who looked like they were waiting for a phone call that would never occur. She sat on her bed, and took out the dagger she choosed. Katoptris. Helen's weapon. Piper looked at her reflection in the blade. She wondered if her dad was worried about her.

- Percy. -

Percy was in cabin eleven, as he was undetermined. It didn't bother him at all. During the following days, he could contact his mom. Chiron told her he was safe and all, and that he would come back a little later than usual. Of couse, he missed his mom, but he felt at home at Camp Half Blood, beside, he could spend more time with Piper.

It was a sunny day, he was currently at training for sword fighting, the only

activity he was good at. He felt natural with a sword, as if he trained for it his whole life.

"Good! Really good, Percy. You were born with a sword!" Said Chiron, as he desarmed Connor, a son of Hermes, for the fifth time.

"I doubt he stands a chance against me." Said a girl. She was big, tall, and had an ugly face. Percy grinned.

"And you are?" He said. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"I am Clarrisse, daughter of Ares." She replied with arrogance.

"I'm Percy Jackson. And you said Ares, like the god of war?"

"Yeah, and I am also known as the newbies' nightmare." She said with an evil grin.

"No wonder, with such a face." Smiled Percy. Clarrisse glared at him.

"Be sure that I won't spare you in Capture the flag." She replied.

Percy didn't know what was "Capture the Flag", but he stood emotionless. He didn't like that girl. And he certainly didn like the way she said it. She gave him a dirty look and walked away.

"What's Capture the Flag?" He asked Connor.

Then the son of Hermes proceeded to explain to Percy what was the game all about, how the camp was splitted into two teams.

" We'll probably play today."

Percy raised his shoulders. He wasn't really excited about this.

A few hours later, as Travis predicted, Chiron gave the demigods twenty minutes to prepare and form teams. Percy, who was naturally with the Hermes cabin, didn't listen a lot. He was given a shield and an armor. When the horn blew, signaling the beginning of the game, he leaned to a tree, next to their flag. He was assigned the task to protect the flag. He didn't do or see anything for quite sometime, until an arrow almost hit him. Percy raised his sword and looked around. Obviously, his attackers were hiding. Then, the girl he saw earlier, Clarisse , the daughter of Ares, appeared frop behind the trees. She was quickly followed by three of her siblings. Percy looked at her in defiance. Her smile became even wider, and she raised a spear, glowing red.

"Oh! Look! It's the new guy!" She grinned.

"My...I am actually relieved that you have a brain. Can the others say such long sentences?" He snapped back. Clarisse lost her smile.

"You're gonna die for insolance!" She shooted back.

" Isn't 'insolence' a big word for you?" He said, smiling innocently. She let out a roar of anger and charged at him. Percy raised his sword, dodging Clarisse's attacks. Each time his sword collided with her spear, she sent electric shocks through it. The spear was magical. Little did she know, that it was only making him stronger. After ten minutes of fighting, Clarisse was exhausted, and Percy wasn't even breathing heavily. Then, she did the most stupid thing ever; she tried to stab Percy with her weapon, with not even using a ruse or anything, just what a person who never held a weapon would do. Percy blocked the spear between his shield and the grounds. Immediatly, he broke it with a quick slash of his sword. Clarisse roared angain and sent him a look of pure hatred. Her siblings attacked, but he was ready. He hit he first one on the face with his shield. The guy fell with a huge sound in the water. The others were all on him, and he was getting tired. They pushed him to the defensive, and he was barly keeping himself alive.

"Not so proud anymore, eh?" Snarled Clarisse. She took her sword and lunged at him. Percy almost got cut in two. He had a nasty wound on the stomach, and he was now starting to panick.

"What are you gonna do, Jackson? Plead for help?" The Ares explosed in laughter. Percy felt his anger boiling. Thunder rumbled and it started raining, heavily.

The demigods were astonished.

"What the hell...it never rains here, and- how...?" Murmured one of Clarrisse's brothers, and he stoped when he saw that the rain wasn't touching Percy. It was forming a perfect circle around him.

"No way!"

Percy didn't let them talk. Just like in the street, when the bat attacked him. He raised his and a lightning came down from the heavens. Percy catched it, and holded as if it was a spear.

"Oh yeah!" He said, with a big smile to the horrified demigods. A moment later, he threw his lighting spear at them, and it exploded, knocking out everyone beside him.

"Determined." murmured a voice. Percy turned and saw Chiron, Annabeth and all the other campers.

Chiron knelt, and everyone imitated him, even the Ares campers, although they did it reluctancly.

" Percy Jackson, son of Zeus, lord of the sky and king of the gods."

Tomorrow morning, Chiron transfered him to the cabin one.

Everyone was now distant. They were avoiding Percy as if he was dangerous. Even Clarrisse was. The only person who still talked to him was Piper.

All of a sudden, the joy he felt at camp disapeared, beceause he was suposed to be the son of Zeus. Percy didn't like the cabin one. It was cold, empty, and worst of all, there was a statue of Zeus looking at him as if he was an ant. Percy was on his bed. He really hated to be rejected like that. He was deep in thoughts when someone knocked, and a satyr entered.

"Yeah?" Said Percy.

"Chiron wants to see you." He replied, and quickly got out.

Percy sighed, and got up. He walked to the Big house, where Chiron was awaiting for him.

"Sit Percy, we have something to tell you." He said, gesturing to a chair.

Percy sat down and looked at the old man.

"Percy, your father's masterbolt has been stolen." Said Chiron.

"My father's...what?" Asked Percy.

"His Masterbolt. His symbol of power. And now, a quest will be organized to find it. You will go, as you are his son. You can choose two other demigods to come with you."

It him a while to understand what Chiron just said.

"You mean, I am here for only two weeks, and you send me to a quest? Heck, I don't even know what's a quest!"

The centaur shook his head.

"Your father required it. He thinks Poseidon did it, and he threatens war if no one brings him his masterbolt back." Chiron paused for a minute.

"You mean...desarmed Zeus wants war...and armed Zeus wants peace." Said Percy slowly. Chiron nodded.

"Is he stupid?"

Chiron looked at the sky, worried.

"Percy, you can't define the king of the gods by 'stupid'. Corrupted by power, maybe. Anyway, you have three days to get ready. Choose your compagnions wisely, but first of all, you must go see the Oracle."

"And where is the Oracle?" Asked Percy.

"It's up stairs. When you come back, we'll discuss what you heard, assuming you will still be sane." Said Chiron. Percy gulped. He got up and climbed the wooden stairs. The place was full of armor, weapons and all sorts of weird objects. In the middlee, a dead body was there. Percy wanted to throw up. This thing was gross.

He approached and waited for something to happen. Immediatly, the eyes of the dead body became green, and mist escaped its mouth.

"Um...hi. Good weather, huh?" He said with a heroic squeal. He immediatly felt stupid.

"So, what's my destiny?" He said shyly. The zombie openned its mouth and talked in a rasp voice.

"A son of the Elder Gods, shall go west,

and find the stolen weapon.

The Crooked One is escaping,

Through the corrupted god.

A battle for the fate of Olympus,

Against the cursed ones."

Then it closed its mouth and lost the green glow.

Percy carefully took a step back, and he got out, stunned.

Chiron was waiting for him downstairs. Percy eventually told him what he heard.

" A son of the elders...it must be you, as you're a child of the Big three: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. So you will choose who will accompagn you and leave in three days." Said Chiron. Percy could only nodd, and he left to his cabin.

A few hours later, at the camp fire, Percy was eating alone at his table, thinking of his so called quest. When they burned the sacrifices, Chiron asked for their attention.

"Listen to me everyone." He said, and immediatly, all the voices died down.

"Percy, come her." Percy got up, anxious. He could feel all the eyes on him. Chiron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy will go on a quest. He will need two brave ones to come with him. Who is volunteering?" He said.

"I am." Said a short, old looking satyr. Percy never talked to this guy, but he still was thankfull. Chiron nodded.

" I volunteer!" Said Piper and Drew in the same time.

"Oh come one! I am much more useful! I can be very persuasive, you know? Besides, Piper here can't even fight, she'll be a weight, trust me." Said Drew. Campers started to say how darn persuasive Drew was, but Piper didn't let go.

"Are you kidding? You spend all day before a mirror, you can't react against danger!" She exclaimed. Most campers nodded, looking at Piper with an empty look.

"I know about quests more than you, hon. And I can't fight, but I charmspeak . You can't fight, nor you can charmspeak. You're not even claimed!" Replied Drew, with her innocent smile.

But a moment after she said "claimed", many gasps were let out by campers. Piper didn't understand why, until she looked at herself. She was in a magnificent satin dress, a red aura glowing around her. Even Percy was shocked.

"Piper...you're a knock out!" He stuttered, while Drew had a horrified expression. In other words, Piper couldn't be happier, if she wasn't wearing a dress with everyone staring at her. Chiron nodded and bowed as he did for Percy.

"Determined." He said. "Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

AN: Aaaand cut! Phew, I wanted to write more, but decided to stop here. So, liked/hated it? Review your opinion. Seeya for next udpate. Peace out!

TNM®

E


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Happy -Late- christmas and New Year! I am sorry for the late udpate. My chapter was deleted beceause of a crash, and I was PISSED. Also, if you can and accept be my beta, please PM me, I really need one.**

**Enjoy~**

- Percy -

Everyone bowed, and Percy quickly did the same. Sure, he always thought Piper was beautiful and cute, but now, she was magnificent. He always saw her in Tshirt and jeans, and now, she was a knockout. Drew was the first to recover from her surprise.

"It doesn't change anything!" She screamed. "It-"

"Enough. I don't care." Cut in Percy. "Piper is my friend, and I'd rather go on a quest with someone I trust." Piper blushed and smiled.

Drew sat down flatly, while Chiron cleared his throat.

"So we have our heroes then. Percy Jackson, Gleeson Hedge and Piper Mclean will go on a quest to retrieve Lord Zeus's Masterbolt. Remember you have until the summer soltice, in ten days." He said, while Percy's eyes widened.

"I wasn't aware of ten days limit-" he said, then realized everyone was looking at him. "Err... I mean...Ten days? Yeah, sure. We're gonna make it less!" He stuttered, forcing a smile.

"You have at most three days before leaving. Do not rush it, Percy, and prepare yourself. Your main problem is how you will go. You have Poseidon and Hades, both earthquacke gods in a way, and one of them sending monsters after you. Flying would be the best option." The centaur advised.

"I don't think I can fly three people for hours." Replied Percy casually.

"Well, don't count on Pegasis. We use them to take unclaimed demigods here since the chariot is broken." Said Annabeth. "Maybe the Heaphaestus cabin can get you a solution."

A guy took a step forward.

"In three days? No. It's impossible. You'll have to find something else."

Percy nodded and tried not look freaked out.

"Uh...excuse me, I have to...go for a walk." He murmured. Chiron raised eyebrows, and Percy left to his cabin, aware that everyone was staring at him.

He entered cabin one, and sat on the closest bed, holding his head. He looked up and suddenly noticed something. Pictures, on one of the beds. Percy got up and grabed them. In each picture, there was a girl with short spiked hair. She had blue electric eyes.

"That's Thalia." Said a voice. Percy jumped in surprise and looked around him. It was Annabeth.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Nevermind." Replied Percy. "So, who is she?"

"Thalia. A daughter of Zeus. One of my friends, she is the first demigod I met. She left and became a huntress of Artemis when we came to camp. She is now half immortal." Said Annabeth.

Percy looked at the picture quietly. Then realization dawned at him. "She is my sister?"

"Yeah." Replied Annabeth softly.

"Oh. And who brought thoose picture here?" He asked.

"She lived for a few weeks here before leaving."

Then she quickly got up, a serious expression on her face.

"Anyway, I hope you do have a plan. Zeus not having his masterbolt back may result on a war between the gods."

And on this happy note, she got out. Percy leaned on his bed, thinking of his sister, of his quest.

Percy got up. He wanted to walk. He openned the door and got out. Everyone was still eating, and they didn't seem to notice him. He walked to the woods that were securized. Percy sighed and looked up, hoping to see a sign from his father.

"Hi." Said a voice. Percy turned and saw Piper, still in dress and as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey." He said, trying to look relaxed, but it was hard to talk with Piper dressed like that.

"It was really nice what you said there." Said Piper, smiling lightly.

"Uh...yeah. I-I really mean it. I want you in the quest." He replied, smiling back. She nodded and Percy saw the embarassement in her face. It was exactly what hapenned for him. She got claimed, and now everyone was looking at her and telling her she was beautiful.

They walked back together and sat before a fire.

"Do you have any idea of how we could fly for almost the entire quest?" Asked Percy.

"No...I don't know. Maybe-"

She was cut off by the satyr, Gleeson Hedge. He sat before them swinging a large baseball bat.

"So kids, you will go on a quest. Finally some action!" He groaned.

"What we will do first? Kill monsters?"

Percy was rather surprised by Gleeson's violence. One look at Piper, and he knew she shared his mind.

"Um...we don't even know how we will go on this quest." Said Piper. "Chiron said we will be chased by monsters on land, so-"

Once again, she was cut off.

"Come on! What is better than monsters chasing you everywhere? It keeps you awake!" Yelled Hedge, while many campers glanced toward him.

"Yeah, sure, but it's not good for speed. We have only ten days." Said Percy. "Do you have any idea of what we could use to fly...?"

Hedge shook his head, and grabed a flower he started eating. Percy sighed and looked at the fire.

"Hey, we'll find a way, don't worry." Said Piper, tapping his shoulder. Percy looked at her and nodded, while Gleeson Hedge stared at them.

Gleeson got up, and he went to the forest, while chewing a plate he took on a table.

"Strange guy, isn't he?" Said Percy. Piper nodded and shievered.

"You must feel cold in that dress." He told her.

"Yep. My own mother steals my clothes, do you believe that?" She replied, rubbing her arms.

Percy grabed a cover and wraped her around it.

"Feel better?" Said Percy. Piper nodded. Percy looked at his friend. He like her a lot. He really had to ask her out before someone with more guts would beat him to. After most of the campers went to sleep, Percy leaded her to her cabin, then after a 'good night', he went to his. He leaned on the bed, and before he fell asleep, Annabeth entered.

"Percy, Chiron wants to tell you something, come at the big house." She said.

"Again!" He groaned. Annabeth glared and got out. Percy got up ad went to the big house. Everyone was staring at him now, and he missed to be ignored. Percy entered the big house, where Chiron was awaiting for him. He sat down.

"Percy, do you know what you are doing?" He asked."Do you have a plan? Or will you search blindly in the west?"

Percy blushed. It was exactly what he was planning to do.

"I advise you to ask Eole for help. He surely knows where to find the Masterbolt." Continued Chiron.

"Who is Eole?"

"The wind god." Responded Chiron. "He will help you if you give him something. Find storm spirits, bring them to him, and he will give you hints-"

"Where is this guy?" Asked Percy.

"That's the tricky part. I don't know where he is, but Boreas knows. He is in Quebec. Ask him where you can find his Lord, and he should tell you if you say you are on a quest for Zeus."

"How do I find storm spirits? How do I catch them, even?" Said Percy.

"You sure have a lot of questions. It is easy to find them. You may even find some in Chicago. They generate all the unnatural storms mortals talk about."

"Wait, Chicago? Shouldn't I go west, like the prophecy said?" He asked.

"Percy, prophecies have weird senses. Don't think too much about it, just do what seems right."

"And how about the unnatural storms?"

"Yes. You didn't notice beceause you are here, within the barriers of Camp. But trust me, it's all what they talk about now. The storm spirits are more active beceause they do not fear lord Zeus anymore." Chiron explained.

"Isn't he suposed to be the lord of the sky?" Asked Percy.

"Zeus gets his most of his power from his Masterbolt, Percy. Without it, he is as weak as a minor god. It is his symbol of power. This is why he is so serious about it, his brothers can easily overthrow him now."

"So, I go to Boreas, he tells me where Eole is, then I catch storm spirits, exchange them for informations, and then I go to find the Masterbolt?" Resumed Percy. Chiron nodded.

"And how do I catch them? Aren't they wind made?" He asked.

"Well, you are the son of Zeus. As you know, you have control over winds, so with somme efforts, you can make them enter a magical container." Responded Chiron "Which is up to you to find." He added.

"Also, you must find a transport. You won't be safe on earth with Hades and Poseidon after you."

"How the hell do I do that? Are all quests so hard?" Said Percy. Chiron looked at him.

"No quest is easy. If you succeed, you will gain a lot, but if you fail, well, it will cause an apocalypse." He replied simply.

Percy didn't want to hear more, he wanted to leave.

"Can I go now?" He asked. Chiron nodded, and Percy got up. He openned the door and got out of the Big House. He went to his cabin and walked in circles, thinking, until he was too tired to keep his eyes open, and fell asleep on a bed. He did a strange dream. He was standing in a vaste room, where everything was mad in white marble and gold. Twelve thrones were placed in a U shape. In the middle, a great fire was burning. On each throne, a man or a wolan was sitting. They were all talking in the same time, until the man in the middle stood up.

"Silence!" He shouted. Immediatly, everyone in the room stopped talking.

"This is my last warning Poseidon. Bring me back my bolt, or we will face our hardest war ever."

The man on his right stood up, furious.

"I did not steal it! I cannot give you something I don't have! Power made you crazy, brother. Not to mention you broke the oath twice!"

"Twice?" Replied the man's brother. "I broke it only once! How dare you-"

"Your son is at camp, Chiron told me. The boy use lightnings, he can fly, he is one of your childs."

They both started to yell at each other, and the dream changed. Percy was in a dark cave.

"Brother." Hissed a voice, as sharp as knife. "Join us!"

"W-who are you?" Percy said. A horrible laugh was heard, and the voice talked again.

"Soon, young one, soon you will know..."

And the dream fadded. Percy woke up, sweating. He looked at the alarm. 6:37 a.m.

He got up and dressed. He put on a black T shirt and jeans and looked at his reflection in Zeus's shield.

"Care to help me?" He said. No answer. "Thanks dad." He groaned and got out. Everyboy was asleep, and the silence gave Percy a sensation of inner peace. Immediatly, the thoughts of yesterday came back to him. He walked to the woods. He thought of the prophecy. He knew now what to do, asking the wind gods for help...well, the transport was the problem. Chiron told him that Zeus's brothers would kill him outside of camp. Percy was desperatly thinking of a way to get out of this, when he suddenly noticed something. He walked without looking where he was going, and it resulted him to get lost. There were many trees that were burned, and some parts of the grounds were too. He just crossed the limits of the camp. He kept walking, curious. He arrived at some point where there was only ashes and burned wood. The entrance of a cave, right before him. Percy took out his pen, in case he had to defend himself, and slowly entered.

"Hello?" He said, his voice echoing. A loud growl answered. Percy took several steps back, and got out. He waited there, curious to see what was the creature inside. He regretted it. The head of a dragon emerged from the cave, followed by its enormous body. The dragon was in every way deadly. Its fangs were as long as Percy's sword, and the head and tail were covered with spikes.

Percy stared at the beast. All of a sudden, the dragon's massive palm lunged toward him and tried to squash him. Percy jumped aside, and shoved his sword between the dragon's fangs. It roared in anger, and Percy had to use great winds to protect himself from the fire that escaped the dragon's mouth. Percy sumoned the winds again and jumped in the air, away from the monster. Bad idea. The dragon spread its wings and lifted itself at Percy's level. He had no other choice now, he raised his hand and thunder boomed. A moment later, Percy propulsed himself to the dragon and landed on its back. The dragon roared. This time, Percy raised his sword, and plunged it in the dragon's shoulder, while lightnings hit it. The dragon fell, they landed on a burned tree, Percy on top. He raised his sword again, and, as he was about to deliver the final strike, Percy looked at the dragon. A crazy idea poped up in his mind : it could be his transport, and it also made Percy feel bad to think that he provocated this creature, and now killed it, for no reason. Carefully, he lowered his sword and turned it to a pen. He got on the dragon's neck. The monster let him do it. Percy remembered that Annabeth told him once that monsters understood ancient greek. Not too sure about it, Percy muttered to the dragon the order to fly. Immediatly, he spread his wings, and they were both lifted high in the sky.

Percy liked the sensation of the winds in his face. His mind was suddenly free of all the worry he had. He was in his element. They flew for several minutes, until Percy ordered him to get them to camp, hoping they wouldn't shoot him in the air. The dragon didn't seem to recall that they just tried to kill each other, and obeyed. 'Maybe he's afraid of me now.' Percy thought.

'Or maybe he'll eat you when you're not looking.' Replied a little voice in his head.

- Piper -

Piper was woken up by the sound of thunder. She got up and sat on her bed. She remembered what hapenned yesterday, and catched a mirror. Still beautiful. Piper moaned. She tried everything, pulling her hair, crying to make the make up disapear...nothing. She felt like a barbie doll.

"Oh darling, even mom's bless didn't make you presentable?" Said Drew from the other side of the room. Her siblings laughed softly, but Piper didn't care. She met tons of people like that.

"Don't worry honey. You think you don't look like a daughter of Aphrodite?" Asked Drew with a smirk."Oh, we share your mind, right Mitchell?"

One of the guys flinched, and nodded.

"Good for you. We have ten minutes until breakfast, and the cabin won't clean itself. Mitchell, since you got the lesson, you'll clean only today. Show Piper how to do it by the way, I feel she will do it a lot if she survive her so called quest. As for me, I'll take a shower."

Immediatly, everyone started, while Drew went to the bathroom. They heard a little scream, then a little girl got out, her hair still wet, a towel wraped around her. The girl bursted into tears while the door was closed. Two older girls comforted her and dried her hair.

"You really let Drew treat you like that?" Asked Piper to no one in particular. Many girls gave her worried looks, but no one answered. Piper didn't have much to do. Her bed was simple, and the cover was actually the one that Percy gave her yesterday. She took it and burried her face in it, and she smelled the boy's odor. Fresh air, as if a cold wind blew, and rain.

"Excuse me." Said a little voice. Piper looked down and saw Mitchell on the floor, gathering little pieces of paper and other trash.

"Why did Drew give you this chore?" She asked.

"Beceause after you got claimed, I said you weren't so weird." He replied. Piper was surprised that an Aphrodite defended her. Okay, it wasn't the compliment of the century, but still.

"Thank you." She said. Mitchell rised his shoulders.

"Look where it got me...Welcome to cabin ten anyway." He said.

"And...why do you guys obey her?" Asked.

"She's the head counselor." Replied a girl behind her, and Piper jumped in surprise.

"I am Lacy."added the girl.

"Piper." She said, smiling.

"Drew is the eldest, and since only a camper who completed a quest can challenge her, she is our head counselor since our last one left camp, as she is mature now. The head counselor is always the oldest, unless someone who completed at least one quest challenge her. Since then, Drew says she bring changes to the way things go here..."

"Exactly."

Lacy yelped and tried to run away, but Drew stopped her, and looked down at Mitchell.

"Mitchell, I think you let some trash there. Why don't you check again." She said.

Mitchell glared at her, but he simply snapped. "Okay."

"See?" Said Drew. "We are a big happy family! What we do is pairing the campers together, and then we break the couples. After that we restart! It is so funny! Quests or wars, it isn't our thing."

Lacy shyly raised her hand.

"Yesterday you wanted to join the quest-"

But she stopped talking before Drew's cold glare.

"Anyway, you're leaving, it's too bad. But if you survive, don't worry, I will find you someone. Maybe on of thoose Hephaestus kids, they are ugly enough..." she said, and looked at Piper with disgust and pity. "I never thought Aphrodite could have ugly kids...who's your dad? Is he a monster or something?"

Piper wanted to reply, but she didn't. She hated showing off.

"Are you guys done yet? Good. We can go now." Said Drew. She got out, and everyone quickly followed her. Piper stayed last and changed her clothes. She wore an orange Tshirt, and blue shorts. After trying to put her hair in the usual mess, and failing, Piper got out. She sat at the Aphrodite table, as far from Drew as she could, and looked around. Percy wasn't there.

"Where is Percy?" She wondered out loud.

"Oooooh...Someone's got a crush." Gigled a girl. Piper rolled her eyes, her siblings had nothing in common with her.

"Whatever." She said. Piper got up, took her plate and burned the food.

"Aphrodite." She mumbled, not too sure about it. Then she walked away, to the cabin one. But before she reached it, she heard screams behind her. Piper turned and yelped. A huge dragon had landed ten feet away from her. Piper was paralyzed by fear. She saw the Ares campers taking spears and swords, ready to kill the beast.

"Guys! Guys! It's okay! We came in peace!" Yelled a voice. Percy's. The campers stopped, surprised. Immediatly, someone jumped from the dragon's back. It was Percy.

"Don't shoot at my car!" He yelled. The dragon growled, and Percy grinned.

"Percy!" Said Chiron, walking toward him in centaur form. "What is this?"

"Who is this." Corrected Percy. "I found him in the forest, and he is pretty friendly."

Chiron scratched his chin.

"I do not really know Percy. Dragons are unpredictable. He might kill you on a moment's notice." He said.

"Well, it's all we have. Unless you have another solution?" Replied Percy, looking around. Nobody answered.

"Cool. We'll take...um...Festus-"

"Festus? That means 'happy' in Latin." Said Annabeth. "You wanna go prevent a war of the gods on happy dragon's back?"

"Why not?" Smiled Percy.

"So you will leave now?" He asked. Percy nodded.

"No time to waste. Besides, I think I will follow your plan. Just need to take our package." Percy said, and Chiron turned to a satyr and mumbled something.

"That's the spirit!" Shouted Gleeson Hedge.

Piper could only smile, and after exchanging a look with Percy, she went to her cabin to change her clothes. She only had Tshirts and shorts, not really the best to go on a quest.

"Here you go. It has been a while I kept it, but since I don't go on quests.."

Piper turned and saw Lacy, handind her a jacket, a skirt, jeans, and a pair of boots.

She thanked her and changed her clothes.

"Good luck. Oh, and take this." Said Lacy, giving her a backpack. "There is nectar, ambrosia, food, and additionnal clothes."

"Thanks for everything." Replied Piper, taking it.

"It's nothing really." Smiled Lacy. She walked to the door. Piper followed her and got out. She walked toward the dragon. Percy and Hedge were waiting next to Festus, each of them carrying a backpack similar to Piper's.

"Ready?" Asked Percy.

"Hell yeah!" She replied.

Piper sat between Hedge and Percy, with Percy behind her. Piper hoped he would wrap his arms around her waist, but saddly, he didn't.

"Hang on!" Murmured Percy. A moment later, Festus was high in the sky.

Riding a dragon was a great experience, Piper never felt so good. She heard Percy complaining that he was getting Piper's hair in the face, and she put her hood on. On the way, Percy explained them his plan.

"All that in nine days?" Asked Piper.

"Two days at most to ask Boreas, two days to find storm spirits, bring them to Eole and ask him to give us informations, and then we go find that damn bolt." Replied Percy.

"So, how do we find the storm things?" She said.

"Chiron told me they are all in Chicago, mocking Zeus beceause he doesn't have the power to punish them anymore."

"Wait, you want to fly in Chicago with a dragon? Don't you think people will see us?" She said.

"No. The mist will hide us." Replied Gleeson.

"What's that?" Asked Percy.

"Magic. It hides our world to the mortals." He replied. "Hecate created it with the help of the gods."

"So, you're sure it will hide us?" Asked Piper. Hedge scratched his chin, and then shook his head. "I don't really know."

"Don't you think we'd better go west like the prophecy said?" Asked Piper.

"I think Eole will told us to go west to find the masterbolt." Replied Percy.

Silence fell upon them, and all what could be heard was the winds blowing, and sometimes Festus' wings. Piper didn't have a watch, but she felt they were flying for hours, freezing in the cold winds. She looked down at the land and remembered the day in the Grand Canyon, when Percy saved her.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"With our current speed, we'll get there in a few hours." Replied Percy. "Eventually. I don't know where Quebec is exactly, but I told Festus to go to Boreas's palace, and he went north. Hedge is asleep, it seems."

Piper looked at the satyr. He was indeed sleeping.

"Do you think we should wake him. He might fall." Said Piper, turning and looking at Percy.

"Nah. Let him sleep, and if he fall, I'll catch him." He replied. Piper stared at him, then burst out of laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Percy, confused.

"You two will look like Superman and Louis together." She laughed. Percy laughed and shook his head.

"No. He is not my type." He replied. They laughed again, and Hedge woke up.

"Die!" He yelled, reaching for his baseball bat.

"Rest, Mr Hedge. There is no one." Said Percy. "But since you woke up, I guess we can rest now, since you aren't tired?"

"What? Yeah...of course I am...sleep, ya lovebirds, I'll be guarding." He said. Piper wasn't really tired, so she looked at the sky. Somewhere, her dad was probably looking for her... or he wasn't worried and didn't even know when her school ended. Piper was hungry. She was about to take her backpack, when something touched her back and she jumped in surprise. Piper looked around her, and saw Percy, snoring, sleeping on her shoulder. In other words, it was one of her life's happiest moment.

- Percy -

Percy was still tired when Piper woke him up. He felt as if he slept for a few minutes, but the sun was already setting.

Before him, a city on the edge of a mountain. Snow was covering the lands, and shining in the sunset. Walls were circling the city, like in medieval times, and there was even a castle in the center. He never saw such an old place.

"Tell me we're in Quebec land, and not in Santa's workshop." He said.

"We're indeed in Quebec. One of the oldest cities in north America, founded in 1600." Said Piper.

"Did your dad play in a movie about it ?" Asked Percy. Piper shook her head.

"Not beceause Aphrodite claimed me that I am now empty headed." She replied. Percy raised his hands.

"I didn't say that. So if you're so smart, what's that castle?" He said.

"A hotel, I think." She responded. Percy laughed, but when they got closer, he had to admit she was right. Suddenly, Festus stopped. Two angels with purple wings were flying toward them, holding ice swords. One of them was big, and looked like he got hit in the face too much. He was dressed like a hockey player. The other was thin, small, and looked like a member of Journey, or another ridicoulous group. His hair cut was like a 80's football player. He wore a tight black jean and a horrible satin shirt openned in the torso. He probaly thought he looked like a love god, but since he was covered with achne and weighted like a feather, it was missed.

"You cannot fly here." He said with a strong french accent. "It is a reserved space."

"Kill?" Asked the big one with a toothless smile. The dragon growled and Percy took out his pen sword, while Hedge was already swinging his batt.

"Die!" Yelled the satyr.

"Wait, stop. Can I know who is going to kill me?" Said Piper.

"I am Cal." Groaned the big one, like he repeated this sentence hundred of times.

"Short for Calaïs." Said the love god. "But since my brother can't say words more than two syllabes, which includes his name, we call him Cal."

"Pizza! Hockey! Kill!" Added Cal." I am Cal, and this is my brother, Zetes!"

"Man! That's almost three sentences! Hang on!" Said Percy. Cal groaned, clearly proud of himself.

"They are making fun of you, idiot." Muttered his brother. "I am Zetes, and the lady here can call me whatever she wants." He added, giving Piper a look. "Maybe she would like a date before we kill you?"

She choked and almost fell of Festus's back.

"This sounds like...a lame proposition." She said. But Zetes wasn't bothered.

"Oh...she is resisting! No problem, we sons of Boreas are very romantic!" He said.

"Wait, you are the sons of Boreas?" Asked Percy.

"Ah, it seems you heard of us. We guard our father's domain. We cannot let demigods on a dragon scare the mortals." He said, gesturing to the grounds. Piper looked down and saw that many people started to point at them. "Unless there is an emergency." Added Zetes.

"Kill?" Said Cal, his tone hopeful. Zetes nodded.

"But it is an emergency!" Said Piper.

"Oh!" Said Cal, and Percy almost felt sorry for him.

"And how so?" Asked Zetes.

"We must meet Boreas now!" She replied, and forced a smile. Percy wasn't sure it was gonna work, but Piper still had Aphrodite's bless, and she was beautiful. Zetes flinched, and passed his hand in his horrible hair.

"I don't want to deceive a beautiful girl, but my sister might-"

"And our dragon is tired!" She added with a seductive smile. Again Zetes flinched and almost dropped his sword.

"You are gorgeous...err, right. I mean you're right. Follow us." He said.

Percy ordered Festus to follow them, but he kept his pen in his hand. He wasn't sure that it wasn't a trap.

The hotel tower's roof openned, and they entered through it. Festus landed in a frozen place. The grounds, the couch, the furnitures, everything pointed that it could have been very luxual living room, without all the ice.

"Heat it up, and I can live here." Said Hedge. Piper shievered.

"I wouldn't." She said. Festus apparently felt the cold, and openned his mouth. Zetes jumped toward them.

"No fire allowed!" He said. "If you can't order your dragon to stay calm, we'll get it out!" Festus growled, and Zetes took a step back.

"Calm down bud." Said Percy. The dragon growled again but closed its mouth.

"Come here now, my father will meet you." Said a voice. Percy turned and saw a magnificent girl standing on the ice stairs. She wore a white satin dress, her skin was pale and she had brown hair and eyes.

"So we let them live?" Asked Zetes.

"And guard their dragon, but don't kill it." She said, looking at Cal.

"Not even a little?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No."

Percy looked at Festus, and muttered him the order to stay calm. The dragon blinked, with a little luck, to say he understood.

"Follow me." Said the girl.

Percy didn't know how the ice could support his weight, but he still followed her with Piper and Hedge. Zetes took his ice sword and walked next to Piper, offering her his stairs, there was a frozen hallaway. They walked to the large door, until the girl stopped.

"You will now meet Boreas, the god of the North wind. Watch your manners, he doesn't like visitors." She said.

"And you are?" Asked Piper. The ice princess sighed.

"I wasn't very famous between the greeks. They lived far away from my domains. I am Chione, daughter of Boreas and goddess of snow." She replied. Then she pushed the door and they entered.

If the hallaway wasn't cold, this room was like a freezer. Percy shievered and saw his breath. There were many ice statues of warriors and soldier. But when Percy tried to pass them, they crossed their spears and he stopped. A voice was heard, and the statues came back to their original position. There was a white throne before him, where a man sat. Chione and Zetes immediatly bowed. Percy, Piper and Hedge quickly did the same. The man before them was wearing a white costume, and his white beard and hair looked like ice. He had Chione's eyes, but he seemed nicer. He had large purple wings and he was looking at them curiously.

"Welcome to my domain." He said in french. "I am the king Boreas, and you?"

Chione was about to talk, but Piper beat her to.

"Your highness." She replied in french. "I am Piper Mclean. This Gleeson Hedge and Percy Jackson."

Percy stared at her, while the king smiled.

"Piper, you know french?" He asked. Piper seemed surprised.

"No...why?" She said.

"You just replied to the king in french."

Piper's eyes widenned, and the king told her something, and she replied in french "Yes, your highness."

The king clapped his hands and laughed. Chione looked offended.

"The king says..." she started.

"That I am the daughter of Aphrodite. French is the language of love and I talk it naturally."

"And why," said Percy. "Does a greek god talk french?"

Piper talked with the king and she turned to Percy.

"He says that he talks the language of the country he stays in. Most of the gods talk english beceause they are in the USA." She said.

She had another exchange with the god, and her expression became horrified.

"The kings says...he says..."

"That he will have to kill you. Did I forget to mention it?" Said Chione with a cold smile. Percy felt his heartbeat speed up, and his grip on his pen tightened, while Hedge lifted his batt and yelled "Die!"

"But why?" Asked Piper in a trembling voice. The king got up.

"Beceause I am ordered to." He said with a french accent. "I will talk to you in your language beceause Piper Mclean honored me in mine. I always liked the children of Aphrodite."

"Who ordered you?" Asked Percy, looking for an escape. The king frowned, as if he tried to remember something.

Chione's smile grew even wider, and Zetes jumped on his feet.

"If you kill them, I want the girl!" He said as if he was a three years old crying for sweets. Chione approached and put a hand on Percy's neck.

"You can be my champion. A wonderful gift." She stuttered in his ear.

"Stop now, or our guests will think you are spoiled." Said Boreas, his thoughtful expression dissapearing. "We don't always keep demigods for you. I believe thoose ones will be good with all the statues here."

Piper yelped and Hedge glared at Boreas.

"You mean they are demigods?" She squealed, pointing to the ice statues. The king nodded.

Percy shievered and electrecity coursed through his body, shocking Chione and sending her ten meters away, where she landed on her butt. She stood up, furious, and glared murderously at him. Zetes's eyes widened and the king laughed.

"Good one." He said, claping his hands. "Even if I will have to kill you now-"

"Enough!" Said Percy, and thunder boomed so loud that some pieces of ice fell on the grounds while the room was shaken. It was his fault if they ended up like toys to the children of Boreas, and he wasn't going to allow it.

"Enough." He repeated. "We are on a quest for Zeus himself, you will not kill us or make us stay, unless you want the king of the gods to come here and kick your ass."

Boreas seemed taken a back by this, and he lost his smile. He was staring at Percy.

"You are a son of Zeus? Well, the king of the gods is in a weak state. He is not interested in your fate. You think you could get away with such an excuse?" He said, in a strange tone.

Percy panicked. He didn't know what to do. Using his powers wasn't tiring him, but he couldn't battle three immortals, son of Zeus or not. He uncaped his pen, while Gleeson was waiting for the signal to attack, and Piper took out her dagger. At the same moment, Cal errupted in the throne room, his clothes smoking.

"Bad dragon!" He yelled.

Before any of them could move, the roof exploded, and the room heated up.

It was Festus.

Percy was never so happy to see somebody. The dragon lunged toward them and a torrent of fire came out of his mouth, melting the statues and the grounds. Festus sent the children of Boreas flying away with a hit of his tail, and Boreas himself backed off, stunned.

"Get on him!" Yelled Percy. Piper didn't wait long, but he had to drag the satyr to stop him from attacking the stunned god. Percy summoned the winds, and they were all sent on the dragon's back. Immediatly, Festus spread his wings and flew as fast as possible. The winds were so strong that Percy used his powers to not fall. They flew for more than half an hour, until Festus slowed down and landed on the snow.

"I don't think they will invite us for Christmas." Said Piper.

"What do we do now? We don't know where Eole is!" Said Percy. Gleeson didn't seem bothered, and after chewing his bat, he looked at them calmly.

"It's clear. We need another source of informations." He simply said. Percy felt his hope rise a little.

"Is there another?" He asked. Gleeson scratched his chin.

"I think there was a guy...um...Nero...something like that...I don't really remember...I think he is a son of Oceanos. Anyway, he knows alot. If we find him, he might tell us. He lives somewhere in...umm... Florida." He said.

"What!?"

Percy holded his head with both hands.

"We're in deep shit." He muttered.

- Piper -

Piper was anxious. Until now they didn't follow the plan at all. After Festus landed in the snow, exhausted, they had to rest. Fortunnaly, there was an empty cave close to them. They entered the shelter, with Festus occuping half of the place.

She openned her bag and took out a cover, and wraped herself around it. She was still freezing. Gleeson didn't seem to be affected, maybe beceause half of his body was covered with thick goat fur.

"I am gonna be guarding, kids." He said. "S-s-sure, g-go ahead." Replied Piper, her voice trembling.

Percy sat next to her.

"Do you want to...?" He said. Piper shievered and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt a relief that had nothing to do with the warmth.

"Uh...so, we're going to Florida?" She said, coughing.

"Yeah. I think you catched cold." He replied. Piper shook her head.

"No, I am fine. You'd better be worried for Festus." She said. Percy looked at the dragon.

"I hope he recovers early." He said. Piper nodded, and her stomach growled, very loud. She was so embarassed that she wanted to dissapear. Fortunnaly, Percy laughed.

"I think we have somme food. Here." He said, looking in his bag, and taking out a plastic horn.

"What's that?" Asked Piper.

"There are a lot in the dinning pavillon. I think this one generates-" but before he could finish, a large sandwich got out of it and landed on Piper's lap.

"Now that's what I call magic." She said, grabbing it. It was peanutt butter sandwich. Another sandwich got out and Percy took it.

"Hey, Mr Hedge! You want to eat something?" Said Percy. The satyr sniffed and shook his head.

"Not now." He replied. Percy rised his shoulders and they both started eating.

"How long will we stay here?" Said Piper.

"Until Festus can fly. Wanna eat sopething bud?" He said, tapping the dragon's head. Festus looked at them, while Percy took the horn. A meat sandwich got out of it.

"Ugh..." Moaned Piper. "I hate the smell of meat."

Percy smiled and Festus swallowed it with one bite.

"Rest, Piper. We have a long trip ahead." He said, while she finished her sandwich. Piper rolled her eyes, and she closed her eyes. Not much time passed until she fell asleep.

She dreamed of her last vacation with her dad. It was one of the rare times she got to spend time with him. They were talking about all the greek myths he studied lately.

"I always thought greeks and chereokees were alike." He said.

"You don't believe in their tales?" Asked Piper. Her dad laughed.

"No, if I did, I would spend my life looking for a responsible." He replied.

Piper looked at the sky and asked her dad about her mom.

"Your mother left me a few days after you were born, Piper." He replied. "I don't often think about her Piper, but when I do, I wonder if she is happy now."

She stared at her dad and she heard a voice calling her.

"...iper! Wake up!"

She openned her eyes. She wasn't on the beach anymore, she was now in the cold cavern, in Percy's arms.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." He said.

"Don't call me that...how much time did I sleep?" She asked.

"A few hours. We will leave now, we have to reach Florida as fast as possible." He replied. She nodded and they got up. Percy was the first to get on the dragon's back, and Piper sat after him, with Hedge at last. Festus walked out of the cavern. The land ahead was completely white, and it was still snowing.

Percy muttered something in Festus's ear, and he immediatly spread his wings, lifting them high in the sky.

"What's the plan now?" Asked Piper.

"We find that Nero guy, he tells us where is Eole, we go to Eole's palace and we give him the storm spirits we catched on the way, and after he told us where to find the bolt, we go look for it." Replied Percy.

"And you are sure about it?" She asked.

"It's all we have." Said Percy quietly.

The snow was still falling, and Piper was freezing. They flew for several hours, until the sun started setting. As it was getting darker, the winds became stronger, until Piper could no longer feel her feet feet.

"C-c-can you u-use the winds to protect us?" She asked Percy.

" Maybe." He replied. Immediatly, the air became softer, and the winds died down.

"Thanks." She coughed. Percy turned and looked at her.

"I think you're ill." He said. "There is ambrosia in my bag. Take a bit." She tried to thank him again, but she could only cough. She openned his bag and took out one of the little pieces of cake in a pocket. The taste reminded her of the soup her dad used to make her when she was sick. She immediatly felt her throat stop paining her, and she could breath normally again.

"It's better." She said. Percy smiled at her, and she felt a warm sensation in her stomach.

"Good, beceause we'll need all your capacities in this quest." He replied.

"LOOK!" Yelled Mr Hedge. "There! Infront of you! There is the little bastard!"

"What is it?" Asked Percy, alarmed.

"A storm spirit!" Yelled back the satyr. "Right there! Careful! I don't think he saw us."

Piper raised her head and looked at the direction Gleeson was pointing at. There was indeed a grey smoke horse, flying before them.

"Let's follow it!" She muttered.

"Why?" Asked Percy.

"Beceause we have to give Eole some, right?" She replied. "Then, why not get it first?"

"I hope you're right." He mumbled. "Hey Festus, follow the grey thing, but don't approach too much."

The dragon sped up and changed direction to follow the storm spirit.

Piper didn't know how much time did they follow it, but she was now ready to throw up. The storm spirit always changed direction, and Festus did as well. It reminded her of the school trip she went to two years ago. She threw up on her math teacher that day, and she didn't want to vomite on Percy, in mid air.

"Where is he going like that?" She heard Percy say. Piper felt the sensation in her stomach, and she gripped Percy's shoulder, trying to focuse on something else.

"Ouch! Piper?" He yelped. Piper didn't answer and she closed her eyes, burrying her face in Percy's back.

She blacked out, and when she openned her eyes again, she wasn't on Festus's back anymore. She was in a empty shopping center.

"Um...Hello?" She said.

"Oh darling! Here you are!" Said a feminine voice. Piper turned and felt her breath cut. Before her stood the most beautiful women she ever saw. Her face seemed to always change, as if her beauty increased at each second. Everything in her aspect, from the slight make up to the way she standed, seemed made to make Piper feel like a troll.

"Uhh...who are you?" She managed to say. The women laughed, and stared at her. The woman's eyes changed color, and became blue white, like Percy's.

"Why, I am your mother, Piper!" She said, gigling. Piper blinked.

"You are Aphrodite." Said Piper. "Where are we? And what am I doing here...?"

"Oh, Piper, Piper, Piper..." Said Aphrodite. "Look at you! You've became such a beatiful girl. We are in one of your dreams. Follow me darling, I will try to answer most of your questions."

She walked up the stairs and entered a clothes shop. "Come in!" Piper heard her say. She followed her mother and entered the shop. Aphrodite was sitting before a mirror, a small table in front of her.

"Sit next to me, I have something to tell you."

Piper walked to her mother and sat in the little chair, awaiting. Aphrodite leaned and took her hand.

"Piper, you and your friends are going into a dangerous quest. Do you know why?" She said.

"Well, Zeus's masterblot have been stolen, so we will bring it back to prevent a war of the gods." Replied Piper.

"Half of the truth, Piper." Said Aphrodite. "Zeus is worried. The gods are aweakened by so much centuries of lazyness."

It took Piper some time to understand what her mother said.

"We are not ready for a war. Olympus will be torn apart." She continued. "Oh! One more thing, Piper. Someone will claim to help you, but don't trust her. If you fail, it will be beceause of her." Aphrodite said, while her image flinched. "You are awaking. Now I must leave but something tells me that the fates have much worse to show us. Be brave Piper, you have many adventures ahead." She said, while she was dissapearing. As Piper watched her, she remembered that she had the goddess of love infront of her.

"Wait! Tell me what are Percy's feeling toward me!" She said, and immediatly felt like a complete idiot. The goddess laughed and the dream faded.

Piper woke up on Festus's back. They were still following the storm spirit, and her urge to throw up didn't get any better. Piper thought about her dream. She didn't want to tell the others; they didn't need anymore pressure. A short time after she woke up, Festus lunged, and a large range of high buildings could be seen, and behind them, a snow covered town. "That's Chicago, kids." Said Hedge.

The storm spirit turned one more time, and entered a building, breaking a window in the process.

"It entered that building!" Exclaimed Hedge, pointing at the place with his bat.

"Okay, we're gonna land." Said Percy. They flew around until they found a large place in a park, and Festus landed.

Percy jumped on the grounds and turned to Festus.

"Look, whenver you hear thunder, you come to get us, okay?" He said."Oh, and don't burn or eat people." He quickly added. Festus blinked, and they walked to the building's entrance.

"What do you think we'll find there." Wondered Piper.

"Storm spirits, I guess." Replied Percy. The building was an abondonned hotel. The sign read 'The King's Hotel'. The front door was locked with chains, and a 'Do not enter.' sign was lying on the grounds.

Percy uncaped his pen, ready to cut the chains, but Hedge was faster. A few blows his bat, and the doors weren't there anymore. The hallaway was empty, with pieces of furnitures lying on the grounds.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Piper.

"We take the stairs." Replied Percy. Piper looked at the wooden stairs.

"I am pretty sure they'll break under the weight." She said. "And we'll fall in a monster nest or something."

"Yep." Said Hedge. "I can't wait for a fight."

Percy ignored both and started climbing the stairs. Surprisingly, they supported.

"Follow me." He said, his pen in hand. They climbed the stairs, which leaded them to the first floor. When she saw it, Piper was pretty stunned. It was completely clean and reminded her of the four stars hotels her dad took her to. They walked carefully, openning doors and checking inside. Piper was holding her dagger. She expected the monster they saw earlier to come out at any moment. Percy openned the last door and called them: "It's clean her!" He said, entering. Piper and the satyr followed him. The suit was perfect: giant TV, couch, large windows leading to a balcony, just like Boreas'. The door suddenly closed, and Piper immediatly raised her dagger. It was a chance, beceause a blade met her weapon and she backed off. A teenage girl stood there. She had dark hair and stormy grey eyes. Somehow, she reminded Piper of Annabeth.

"Who are you?" Said Percy, pointing at her with his sword. The girl didn't look at him, she was still staring at Piper.

"Who are you!" She replied, glaring at the three of them. "You just entered my house, and you ask me who am I?!"

"Guys, she's right." Said Piper. "I am Piper, this is Percy and Hedge. We are on a quet and maybe you can help us."

Percy nodded and capped his pen, raising his hands in surrender, while Hedge lifted his weapon and yelled "Die!"

"Mr Hedge, please." Pleaded Piper. The satyr, lowered his bat, but he was still looking at the stranger with a furious look.

"Thank you." Replied the girl coldly. "Will you leave now? I am not interested in quests, and I have other buisness to do." She said, pointing to the door with her sword.

"Wait!" Said Percy. "Do you know where we can find storm spirits, or Eole, the wind God?"

The girl eyed him warily, as if he was a math problem, and stayed in silent for a few minutes.

"Yes, I recently visited Eole and I know where his palace currently is." She replied carefully. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously? Can you please tell us, then?" He asked. The girl chuckled.

"You know what? I think I will help you on this one, follow me, I have a map that could help you. I am Samantha by the way." She said, lowering her openned a trapopenned door that none of them noticed beofore, and she jumped in. Hedge jumped after her, and as Percy was about to follow, Piper gripped his arm. "Aren't you doubtful?" She muttered. "She doesn't want to help us, and just when you tell her we're looking for Eole, she changes her mind."

"I don't know Piper, but it could be a great adventage." He responded. Piper hesitated the followed him. The place was much larger than Piper thought. There were tons of armors, weapons and objects that had no relation to greek mythology: a few camping tents, many broken televisions, a large mirror, and on a high chair, a red lipstick, glowing in the darkness of the room

"That's a hide out. I usually store everything here. Look for a golden bag. It should be somewhere here..." She said. Percy looked around and started searching. Piper approached the wall before her. There was a weird sign on it. Like the delta letter.

"There is it!" Said Hedge. Piper looked at him. He was indeed holding a golden bag. Percy walked to him and took the bag, examinating it.

"Darn, we can't thank you enough, Sa-" Started Piper, but she stopped when she saw that Samantha wasn't here anymore.

"Where is she...?" Asked Percy. Immediatly, the door closed shut, and the room started trembling.

"What the hell is hapenning?!" Yelled Percy as the grounds openned. Piper tried to take a hold on something, but she wasn fast enough. She fell in the hole, hearing Mr Hedge cursing.

- Percy -

When Percy openned his eyes, he felt a lancing pain in his ankles. He had landed on something hard. He looked up, and he saw that he landed next to Piper, on the grounds. She groaned and openned her eyes. Percy got up and cleaned the dirt off his clothes."Um...Where is Mr Hedge?" He said in a rasp voice, then he cleared his throat.

"I don't know.." She replied. "I am here kids." Shouted the satyr's voice. Percy looked around and saw him aproaching, dragging his baseball batt.

"Are you finnally awake?" He groaned. Percy flinched.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It has been some time since we fell here. I told you we had to kill her!" Said the satyr furiously. Piper sighed, and Percy blinked.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't really know, but we'd better go look for an exit." Replied Hedge. Percy nodded and helped Piper get up.

"God knows how puch time we're loosing...maybe I can fly us out?" He suggested.

"Give it a try."Said Piper. Percy concentrated, and jumped. Immediatly, the air lifted him higher. He flew higher carefully, and he stopped at the roof. There was absoluetly no hole or exit from there. Percy looked at the horizon and almost fell; there was a simply huge deadalus of paths; even from up there, Percy couldn't see an exit.

He came back to the grounds and shook his head. "There isn't any exit. And...I think we fell in a labyrinth." He said. Piper's eyes widened and They walked ahead of them, and after a few minutes, the got to an intersection.

"Left or right?" Said Percy. Hedge raised his shoulders.

"I suggest we go right. I have a bad feeling about the left one." He said.

"I suppose you're right." Joked Percy. "We can't be sure about it, it's just luck."

"Then let's go." Said Piper. Hedge took the right path, and they followed him. After having walked a short distance, Percy noticed that there was mist clouding his vision. He waved his hand to make the winds clear it off. A strong wind blew, but the mist was still there.

"Why don't we get back." He said. Piper nodded, and took a few steps to the direction they came , the grounds openned and Percy catched her arm. A second late and she would have fallen.

"What the fuck!" She yelled. He pulled her back, and he looked at the crack on the grounds.

"I think we should keep going." He said. They walked in the mist, carefull for more traps, until a loud sceam was heard.

"What was that?" Muttered Percy. A terrible growl followed the scream, and without thinking, they ran as fast as possible, dragging Hedge who was screaming "I'll kill it! Don't worry!", but they didn't get far. Almost immediatly, Percy entered in collision with a wall of fur. He backed off, and saw the monster before him. It was a hound. A big one. Percy looked at Piper, and even Hedge was stunned. The monster had the size of a truck, and enormous fangs.

Percy uncapped his pen, and as he was about to hit the beast, it dissapeared.

"What was that?" Murmured Piper.

"A hellhound." Replied Hedge. "I never saw such a big one. We'd better hurry up, we're loosing time here."

Percy nodded and they kept on going, weapons out. After some time, they got to another intersection.

"Left." Declared Piper, and none of them argued. As they walked, Percy had the bad feeling that they were lost in the maze. Shortly after choosing the left, they heard another growl.

"Uh... shit." Muttered Percy, having no intention of meeting the hellhound again. He raised his sword, ready to attack. A massive palm knocked his sword out of his hands, and the hellhound was before them again, growling. Hedge yelled "Die!" and runned to the beast, but with one hit, he was sent on the grounds, knocked out.

Piper looked at Percy with fear. Percy, desperated, concentrated and sumonned thunder. As shocking as it seemed, a loud sound was heard, and the place's temperature fell. Percy looked up and realized what he did. The place must had a really high roof, beceause Percy created thunder clouds at this height. He didn't wait long, raising his hand and catching the lightning that fell down, just as he did when he fought Clarisse. The object in his hand was radiating energy, and Percy somehow preferred it to his sword. The hellhound growled and jumped, just when Percy threw his bolt. The monster dissapeared in dust at the contact, but it was a short victory. Many roars , similar to the hound's, were heard. Percy held Hedge's right arm, and he yelled at Piper. "Run!"

He tried to run as fast as he could with Hedge's weight, but he was too slow. Piper had to stop many time and await for him. Suddenly, a massive hellhound jumped on them and they were all sent on the grounds. Percy rolled aside, and got up. His thunder clouds disapeared. He looked at Piper; she had a large cut on her forearm. The hellhound growled, and Percy reported his attention to the beast. With no weapon, he jumped on the monster.

The idea of fighting a rhino-sized hound with his bare hands was so ridicoulous that even the hound was stunned. Percy sumonned the winds and jumped out of its reach. He tried to summon more thunder, but he wasn't concentrated enough. He landed on the grounds, and the hound jumped on him, crushing him under the weight. He heard Piper scream his name, and he thought about how stupid it would be to die and let her deal with the beast. Something inside Percy snapped, and he felt an wave of adrenaline. With all his might, he tried to get rid of the hellhound that was preventing him from getting up, and hit the beast with his free foot. Surprisingly, the monster was sent crashing on the wall ahead. The stone cracked, and the monster fell on the grounds. The hellhound got up and shook its head. Percy was so surprised that he dodged the claws at the last moment. Following his instinct, he sent a punch the hellhound's massive head. A large bloody tooth fell on the grounds. Percy didn't wait, he punched again. The hellhoud yelped in pain and backed off, then it dissapeared. Percy looked at Piper. Thankfully, she was alright except for her little wound.

"You know what..." She said slowly. "I'll call you Hercules from now."

"Hahaha, verry funny." He replied. "Are you okay? Is Hedge okay?"

"Well, I am fine." She said. "And I think he's just knocked out. Nothing bad. But I don't think you are. Let me see your hands."

**A/N: Phew! Done. There is your gift for Christmas: extra long chapter! Did you like/hate it? Review your opinion! And no, I will not make them go through the event of the lost hero. At all. I just used the part of the wind gods. I am sorry to tell you that the next udpate will be pretty late, so please be patient, beceause I won't abondonn the stoy. It will be finished. Thanks for reading, DO NOT WORRY IF I AM TOO LATE, THE STORY WILL BE FINISHED!**

**TNM®**


End file.
